


Sanguine

by hiraethnefarious



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: When Evangeline got the call from Carlisle Cullen, she felt divided. Carlisle had been her friend, her carer, so long ago.  The history shared between them- which has caused turmoil- will undoubtedly cause tension if they meet again. What he is asking of her has a great deal of danger involved, she knows this.With a family of her own, Evangeline is merely trying to protect the delicate lifestyle they've created for themselves. If her family gets involved with the Cullens, and accept Carlisle's invitation, they could lose the life they've fought so hard to build. But, it seems she doesn't know how to say no to Carlisle, no matter what he asks of her. If her heart were still beating, it would flutter at the thought of seeing him again.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen & Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Savannah sits on the piano bench, intently staring at the keys as her fingers dance over them. She is playing a cover of the "On the Nature of Daylight" by Max Richter. It has become one of her favorite melodies to play. It's late, around 3:30 am, but she does not need sleep, so the time doesn't matter to her.

"Can you play something happy for once?" Taisia mopes as she slumps on the piano. Savannah was too focused on her playing to notice the little redhead enter the room. Savannah smirks and stops playing, glancing up at the Russian girl who giggles and skips over to sit on her friend's lap. Savannah can't help but note how much the redhead reminds her of a young cat, who is in constant need of attention and always is eager to curl up on someone.

"Where's Evangeline?" Savannah asks as she runs her fingers through her friend's long red hair.

Taisia shuts her eyes and smiles, appreciating the physical touch. "She's on the phone. She didn't say with who, but she rushed off pretty quick to answer it, and she's been there for over an hour." She responds. Another set of footsteps enter the room and a second later, and Aron joins them around the piano. Savannah avoids eye contact with the Polish vampire, but she can practically feel his gaze on her. Taisia shifts forward and blocks his view on her face. Evangeline comes walking quickly into the room. She's usually smiling, but today her face is downcast.

"What's wrong?" Aron asks and crosses the room to stand beside her. She forces a smile and shakes her head.

"I'll tell you all when the others return from their hunt." She assures while the forced smile remains on her face.

The others she is referring to are the remaining members of their family; Kristian, Bryce, and Vivienne. In total, there are seven of them, and they span from different places and backgrounds.

Evangeline was the first to be turned. It was 1675, and she was serving as a maid until one night changed everything. After the attack and her transformation, confused and frightened and wanted nothing more than her eternal torment to end. One night, in London, after having tried to starve herself, she became too wild and attacked a group of merchants. None other than Carlisle Cullen heard the commotion and grabbed the young vampire, and pulled her away before any sort of authority to arrest her. He became her sanctuary and her carer, and honestly, Evangeline thought she would stay with Carlisle forever, but eventually, she craved freedom and abandoned him. Doing so, she stumbled upon the members of her family. 

Aron is the second oldest- after his turning in 1772. Evangeline found him in Poland, crazed and bloodthirsty. But she controlled him, tamed him, and over time, befriended him. She gave him a choice to stay with him or leave to make his own life. He can't be alone, he hates it, so of course, he stayed with her.

Next was Kristian from Germany, in 1790. Kristian was handsome, a hard worker, and had a fiancée, but a jealous vampire put an end to his idyllic life. The vampire meant to kill him, but Aron chased him away before he could. Aron and Evangeline didn't know whether Kristian would live, but the young man managed to transform. He wasn't as blood-crazed as Aron when he was initially turned, but he was angrier. Losing your life and everything you cared about is the worst hell anyone can be put through, so of course, Kristian was angry. He lashed out at Aron because Aron could handle violence better than Evangeline could. It took years for Kristian to calm; thirty years to be precise. During that time, they moved him from Germany to France, to a small cottage in the woods. There was a small village fairly close to the cottage, and the people were terrified of Evangeline, Aron, and Kristian. They claimed they were witches.

But, while they were there, they discovered Vivienne. Vivienne was full of herself, and she demanded attention wherever she went, and that would be the end of her. Kristian found her bleeding and screaming on the road and took her back to their house. They thought she would die, but Aron, enchanted by her beauty, made a rash decision and turned her. Evangeline and Aron took care of her, and she calmed down after ten years. And then they moved to America because Vivienne was too well-recognized in France. While there, they found Savannah. She was a maid, but one night, while she was walking down a dark alleyway to get home, she stumbled upon a beautiful but frightening woman: Vivienne. She was thirsty, and because she was only a few years old, she attacked the frightened woman. Aron then found them, pulled Vivienne away, and tried to save Savannah by sucking the venom out of her skin, but he knew it was too late in the end as too much of it flowed through her veins. He carried her back to their home, and he stayed with her through the pain. When she woke up, her throat was sore and dry. He was the one to take her away to a hospital where people were almost dead, and they were subsequently their food supply. They variated between them, animals, or blood banks later, but they didn't have a lot of choices initially. Not long after, they found Taisia. She was a beautiful, small Russian immigrant working as a prostitute. Aron and Savannah found her, screaming and writhing on the cold street. She never told her family how she was attacked. Bryce was the last to be turned. He was a well-liked, attractive man, but a jealous woman attacked him and left him to die. It was Vivienne who found him, and turned him.

So they became a family living in the forests, usually in small cottages. Some teenagers once tried to sneak in, and Vivienne lost her temper. One died from a heart attack; the others went into the hospital due to fright. Now, the family is living in Northern Ireland. With every family, they have had their fair share of complications; made even worse from the fact they're temperamental, immortal beings. Despite the tempers, relationships have blossomed between the members like Evangeline and Kristian, Evangeline being the only woman to have managed to sneak into his heart like no one else ever had been able to. Bryce quickly fell for little Taisia, but it took years for her to finally open up and accept the tall, goofy individual who will do anything to make his little mate laugh. The other three are just coping as well as they can with their immortal existence. 

Presently, Aron is sitting on the couch; his eyes flicker over to the dark-haired woman sitting on the piano bench, her scarlet orbs staring intently at the sheet music. Aron listens to her play for hours on end. A noise at the door alerts the four vampires to the return of their kin. First to enter is Vivienne, the stunning blonde, who flicks her hair and glides over to Aron.

Bryce comes over and sits beside Savannah and Taisia on the piano bench, and Taisia climbs on to his back, smiling and nuzzling his neck. Kristian doesn't show this outward affection towards Evangeline, nor does she ever expect him too. He instead leans against the white wall, nodding at her. She clears her throat, and the five vampires look at her intently. She sighs and crosses her arms. 

"I got a call from Carlisle Cullen earlier, and he wishes for us to pay his family a visit where they have relocated to a small town in Washington. He was brief as to why, but I know he would not call just for a leisurely visit." She tells them and waits for her family to respond.

"Why is he calling you?" Taisa asks in her thick, Russian accent and stares at her friend with a quizzical expression while she hangs off Bryce like a monkey on a branch.

Evangeline shakes her head and bites her lip, looking unsure if she wants to answer her little adoptee. Kristian stands up straighter and stares at his lover with intense eyes.

"What aren't you telling us, Evie?" he asks and closes the distance between them, his tall form towering over her.

She sighs deeply before finally facing her family and offering an explanation. "They have a child amongst them-"

"What are they having moral issues?" Vivienne snaps, growing impatient at having to wait around. Taisia punches her in the arm and growls, shutting up the tall blonde, who just rolls her eyes and looks back at Evangeline, who is waiting for them to be quiet.

"The child is a hybrid."

That statement makes all the vampires snap their heads up and look in shock to Evangeline. Before anyone can speak, Bryce is on his feet and snarling.

"That's an abomination. It has to be destroyed." He says. Bryce is passionate about the life they lead and his kind, and an unholy creature like a hybrid child could cause their life to unravel- especially if more humans get involved. The thought alone infuriates him. The only fate for an immortal child is death.

Evangeline walks over and puts her hand on his bicep, silently telling him to calm down. "I agree. I've known Carlisle for many years; I cannot possibly see his reasoning for obtaining a hybrid. Nevertheless, he has summoned us. He is my friend, but I can only go if all of you agree because we will not be separated."

Bryce nods, anger still set in his face. Taisia quips in agreeance and Savannah will follow without any sort of question. Aron nods, and Vivienne shrugs.

"Alright. Let's go see this immortal child." Evangeline says softly, and all her children quickly get up to prepare for the journey, aside from Kristian. He is still beside her, and his rough hand is resting on her shoulder.

"Why did Cullen contact you?" he asks her quietly.

She shrugs as her thoughts drift to Carlisle. "You know why." She answers. Had her heart been beating, it would be fluttering. She and Carlisle took their respective mates, and Evangeline does not doubt he is in love with the beautiful Esme, but she knows her feelings towards him have not diminished. She suspects they never will. 

Because Carlisle met Evangeline not long after she was turned, she was a young, blood-crazed vampire, and this caused her to become reasonably reliant on Carlisle, who had vowed to help her. Leaving him had broken her heart. 

o0o

Carlisle stands against the window, facing the vast forest which surrounds their house. It was a rare moment of calm in a chaotic time. The birth of Renesmee has caused his home and the occupants to be thrown into a dangerous situation, but of course, they'll face it for the family. A few groups of their allies have arrived to meet the Volturi, and he's so thankful. But there is one group, in particular, he is eager to see if they even come: Evangeline's family. His thoughts often drift back to the English woman who he has known for so long.

"Are you okay, darling?"

He glances and sees Esme standing beside him; the concern was written clearly across her face. He smiles and kisses her head, nodding afterward. "Fine. I'll be along shortly." He answers, and she nods before leaving the room again, so he is once again alone with his thoughts in the bright, white place. Once again, his thoughts went back to her.

The last time he saw Evangeline was fifteen years ago when she arrived with Kristian and Aron at her flank. She was smiling; he remembers that. Their trio was on their way to make a transaction with acquaintances and happened to be passing by Cullen's home in Russia, where they lived briefly for a time.

She smiles and walks up to embrace him. Her figure felt familiar to him, and he hugged her tightly. "Hello, love. I've missed you." She whispered in his ear. 

Carlisle had watched this woman develop into a reliable individual, despite the fact Carlisle had hoped she would join him once he had finally found her again after she ran away from him. That day, Carlisle remembers vividly. He is hurt that Evangeline had left without so much of a word, but he knew she needed to be free and find herself.

Despite knowing this, though, Carlisle always secretly thought one day she'd return to join his family, but only when he met her again and discovered she had created a family of her own did he realize the wild woman he knew was gone. She had grown into a caregiver of her own.

o0o

He remembers vividly when she finally offered absolution to him in 1913. That day, she confirmed that would not return to him. The threat of world war loomed in the air. Of course, for vampires, it is just a conflict between humans, but Carlisle fears for the delicate creatures. He will be there as a doctor on the front lines, for the Americans, and do what he can to protect the humans.

He has arrived at his small apartment in Columbus, after finishing his typical evening shift. His apartment is dimly lit, with sparse furniture littering the rooms. He has a single bed in the bedroom for appearance purposes in case anyone visits, but he spends most of the living room. The maroon curtains are always drawn, and he often sits at his mahogany desk, writing or reading his many books. That's one thing that fills his apartment; books. They overflow off his desk, litter the floor, cascade down the velvet couch. He loves his books; they comfort him because he lives a lonely life.

As he enters the apartment and kicks off his shoes, he stops instantly. There is a scent in the air that doesn't belong to him. But he knows it very well.

"Are you here, Evie?" he asks quietly, using his nickname for her.

He hears her footsteps as she walks out of his bedroom, smiling. "Carlisle. I have missed you." She says quietly, as she wraps her firm, pale arms around him. He pulls her close, pressing his lips on her forehead. Even though it was her choice to leave him, she missed him terribly. So, once Kristian informed her that he heard there was an ex-member of the Volturi working as a doctor in Columbus, she left immediately to find him. And find him she did.

She reaches up and presses her soft lips against the side of his mouth while his eyes remain closed. She's done this so many times.

"Why did you leave?" he asks her so quietly that if she were a human, she wouldn't have heard it.

"I... I craved freedom, and I wanted a life that was mine that I built on my own. You never left my thoughts, once, though." She responds, feebly. He does not answer for a few moments, but just holds the woman close. 

“Will you come back to me?” He whispers, into her hair. 

She shuts her head. “I can’t. But, my heart will never stop yearning for you.”

o0o

Presently, Carlisle snorts. That was a long time ago. He only sees Evangeline every few decades, but after every meeting, he never knows if he will see her again. Maybe it is for the best. 

When he called her, he had no idea if she would even arrive, or what will happen if she does. 

His eyes watch as the slight wind makes the trees rustle in the wind. Once again, he hears the door to the quiet room open, and footsteps enter. Not Esme, its Edward this time. He clears his throat and walks over to his adoptive father.

"She's here." He says quietly. 

Carlisle raises his eyebrows and snorts. "Speak of the devil." He mumbles before turning around, exiting the room quickly and making it outside in record time. Standing there, amidst the trees, is Evangeline. She smiles as soon as she sees him. As always, flanking her are Aron and Kristian. The two massive vampires are glaring at the others. Behind them is Bryce with little Taisia beside him, and Vivienne with Savannah pacing behind the group. Savannah has always been wild and barely tameable. Her dark hair is loose and falling down her shoulders while her red eyes scan each vampire.

"Stand down, we have no enemies here," Evangeline instructs. The wild vampire finally stops and instead glares at Bella, who is stationed behind Edward. Luckily, their child is nowhere in sight. Evangeline is eyeing up all the vampires who now surround, taking note that many clans are there. She sees new faces and old.

"Eleazar, Zafrina. It's been a long time." She says, the side of her lip twitching into a semi-smile, but more of a grimace. She and Zafrina had tension in the past. 

Zafrina nods. "A very long time. Your coven has grown." She notes and nods to the six vampires standing behind Evangeline.

"Have you come to help us?" Bella interjects quickly and walks out from behind Edward. Evangeline's eyes flicker to the newborn, trying to pass judgment on her silently. Slight, long hair, and young. Very young.

"I do not believe I have made your acquaintance child. What is your name?" Evangeline asks and extends her hand. Bella walks forward and grabs her hand, tightening so much Evangeline winces.

"Bella, Bella Swan. Renesmee is my daughter." The newborn says quickly. Evangeline nods and pulls her hand out of the firm grip.

Before another word can be said, Bryce slams past Kristian, fire dancing in his eyes. "Cut this bullshit. Where is it?"

"It!?" Bella screeches and puts herself in a defensive stance. Bryce snarls and his fists clench, but Kristian harshly pulls him back into rank and snaps at him.

"Don't do anything stupid." The German threatens and shoves him back once more. The angry brunette vampire stares at his elder defiantly but keeps his mouth closed. Evangeline has placed herself directly in front of Bella; hand extended onto the feisty girl's shoulders.

"Unfortunately, until we can meet and pass judgment on this creature, we are on the defense," Evangeline says and removes her hand as Edward walks up.

"Do not refer to her as a creature or it, Evangeline." He says warily.

She raises her eyebrows and takes a step back, holding her chin up and snorting. "Do not dare tell me what I can or cannot do, boy. I had walked on this earth long before you did, and certainly long before that girl beside you. I have seen things that you could not imagine; I do not pass judgment lightly." Evangeline says, in a low and steady tone. Edward nods and takes a step back, hand on Bella's arm, so she follows suit.

Carlisle has been silent during the interaction, merely watching the change in the woman he knew. The quiet nature remains in her voice, but the protection and fierce loyalty to her family are brutally obvious. He wanted to believe she would never fight against them, but now he is not so sure. He walks forward and places a hand on her forearm. She looks up at him, and he gestures to the house.

"Evangeline, may I have a word?" he asks. She nods and follows him into the pristine Cullen home, her family staying grouped. Kristian stares at the two, watching over his mate protectively. Carlisle has never formally asked if they're together, but he didn't need to. He can see Kirstian's eyes on her, always. 

He leads her into his office, and she smiles when she arrives. Like his apartment in Columbus, there are books everywhere and crammed into every bookshelf he could fit into his room. He has dark maroon drapes hung up, and a dark oak writing desk, and two matching wooden chairs, with velvet cushions. She walks over to the desk, picking up a book that caught her eye as it was uncharacteristically sprawled out on the desk.

"A Tale of Two Cities? Surely you must have read that already, love." She jokes and leans against the desk, turning the book over in her pale hands. He chuckles and digs his hands in his pockets before stepping closer to her. She doesn't look at him, instead focuses on the book in her hands.

"I need your help, Evie." He says and takes the book out of her hands. She bites her lip and shakes her head, looking unsure.

"An immortal child, Carlisle? What on earth were you thinking?" she groans and rubs one hand over her tired eyes.

"She's not like that; she's safe. She's perfect, please just meet her before you condemn her." He pleads, taking hold of her small hand tightly in his. Had she been human, she would have made a big sigh.

"Sounds like you're all quite taken with her," she jokes, and a small smile appears on her face. Her high heels are ghosting over Carlilse's knee as he stands close to her.

"I love her. We all do; just give the child a chance. The Volturi are wrong about her." He muttered, looking angry for a moment. Her brows furrow, and she leans forward, poking her face under his chin.

"Hey- you're not alone; you have our family," she affirms and smiles warmly. He nods, kissing her quickly on the head before beginning to walk out of the room, but her voice stops him in his tracks. "But, Carlisle, I cannot subject my family to danger, nor can I risk losing any of them if we are not all I agreeance for fighting. I will meet the child and show her to them, but if we do not all agree, then I will not be at your side for this battle. You brought that human into your life and the lives of your children. Now, the Volturi have turned against you. Your family allowed this to happen, and they may pay for that decision with their lives. But I will not allow my family to spill blood on behalf of the creature, nor her mothers, account."

Carlisle looks at her in shock for a moment. At one time, Evangeline would have willingly laid down her life for an individual who was in danger, but it seems she has changed. "We are protecting the innocent, Evangeline. We've committed no crime." He remarks and crosses his arms over his chest.

She bites her lip again before standing up and quickly crossing the room to be beside him. Her red eyes bury into his, and she puts her hand over his. "That's what I'm doing. You're protecting your family, and I must protect mine. They're my priority above all else. But I will still meet the creature." She promises and exits the room, leaving him behind this time.

At one time, Carlisle thought Evangeline would never oppose him. Still, he sees now she truly has matured and ultimately accepted being the motherly figure to the six vampires in her coven. Perhaps, she will be his ally no more. 

Carlisle still hates the feeling he gets when she appears in his life. She comes in and out at will, and every time she leaves, he's left yearning for her to return.


	2. Meeting

Evangeline stands still, waiting calmly for the child to enter into the living room. Esme is standing beside Carlisle, eagerly watching the responses from the foreign family. Aron and Bryce are standing in defense, and in turn, standing opposite them are Jasper and Emmett, who are ready to jump on the two vampires to protect the child. 

Taisia is curiously peering out from behind Vivienne, excited to see what the child will be like; she has never encountered an immortal child before. Once again, Savannah is pacing back and forth behind the group, restless. Rosalie is glaring at the agitated, wild vampire, watching her closely.

Carlisle is watching Evangeline. The woman looks weary, as always, and he knows she wants to meet the child and have this all over with; she hates uncertainty. Esme did suggest that maybe it would just be better to tell the family to leave without meeting the child; they can fight without them. Edward and Carlisle knew that Aron, Kristian, Bryce, and Savannah are some of the best fighters amongst the allies the Cullen's have, and they would be a great asset in the fight with Volturi. 

Finally, Bella and Edward walk in, hand in hand with their child. Savannah stops, staring at the child with wide red eyes. The whole family stares at the child, who is looking back at them with a soft smile. Her chocolate brown eyes are staring intently at Evangeline in particular. The British woman walks forward, not taking her eyes, Renesmee. 

"Hello, child," Evangeline says quietly and kneels.

The girl smiles broadly but doesn’t answer. Her skin is pale, and her hair is long and falls her back in bronze waves. The child has undoubtedly human traits, and Evangeline's eyes are skirting up and down the small creature. But, Renesmee has turned her attention to someone else. Savannah has stopped pacing and backs up instantly, as the little child comes walking towards her. Bella nearly leaps after her daughter, but Evangeline swiftly stands up and puts her arm up, silently instructing the woman to stop.

All eyes are on the girl and Savannah, who is pressed up against the wall, glaring at the girl. Renesmee holds out her hand, but Savannah does not attempt to touch her. Evangeline walks over quickly, and Savannah looks at her with anger.

"Let her touch you," Evangeline tells her softly. Her scarlet eyes train on the girl, and everyone is tense as they wait for Savannah to react. She finally does, lowering her right hand slowly. Renesmee smiles and takes hold of her ice-cold palm.

Evangeline has known Savannah for a long time, and even though she is a vampire, she scans her responses. But seeing the wild vampire so completely still, her eyes going wide and her mouth popping open, is a strange sight. Kristian shoves past the group and almost grabs her, but Evangeline stops him. Bryce is right behind him, waiting to rip the child off if needed. When Renesmee let's go, Savannah doesn't move for a second. Kristian breaks loose of Evangeline's grip and rushes over to Savannah, putting his hands on her arms and forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, look at me. What happened?" He asks urgently. The child comes up with her hand up again, ready to touch Kristian, but he jumps away from her so quickly her bronze hair flies up from the gust of wind.

"No, let her talk to you. She isn't an immortal child." Savannah says when she finally comes out of her trance. Kristian looks skeptically at her, and Bryce finally comes towards them.

"What do you mean?! She's one of them!" He roars, his voice shaking the house. Bella nearly comes running forward to attack Bryce, but Vivienne, Aron, and Taisia formed a wall around their angry brother.

"Let her show you, Bryce," Savannah yells in response and shoves past Kristian and clamps down on her arm, glaring at him with angry red eyes. Because she had his arm pinned, Renesmee reaches forward and places her soft hand on his. Bryce has the same response as Savannah did. The room settles down as Bryce goes silent, and when he finally looks down at the little girl, he is speechless. She is smiling at him. Renesmee can speak without words, and she had the most in-depth conversation with Bryce and Savannah, two of the most dangerous vampires in the room, who were at one time ready to kill the child themselves, now we're both staring at her with softened eyes.

"What did you see?" Evangeline asks them. Bryce shakes his head and looks down at the child who was still holding on to his hand and smiling at him.

"She isn't what we thought. She is different," Bryce gasps out, without taking his eyes off her.

One by one, Renesmee goes through the entire room and has her internal conversation with each of the other vampires, showing all of them that she was, in fact safe, and not an immortal child like they initially thought. The Cullens are eagerly awaiting a response to whether or not the family will join the fight. Carlisle is standing close to Evangeline, who is chewing on her lip, clearly nervous.

"So? Will you help us?" Bella asks as she runs her fingers through her daughter's long locks.

"Of course." Taisia answers without hesitation. Her goodwill has come through, as always, and she is looking at Evangeline with firm eyes. The whole family is behind her, nodding.

"Evie?" Carlisle whispers, noticing she has remained silent. She looks concerned and crosses her arms.

"Are there any of you who do not wish to fight?" she asks them, making sure to look at each of her family members. Vivienne seems hesitant but eventually looks down, not saying a word.

"We're fighting against the bad people." Taisia reaffirms. 

Evangeline nods stiffly, before turning to the Cullens. “You have our allegiance.” 

The room disperses quickly, as Renesmee quickly crawls into Savannah’s arms, and they journey on a walk, closely guarded by one of the wolves. The tension between the wolves is undeniable, but they will grow accustomed at some point. Evangeline begins venturing to their car, intent on finding more comfortable clothes for their stay. It’s become dark now, nearly 10 pm. As she steps out onto the soft forest floor, she leans her head back. Had she been human, she would have sighed. The soft wind rustles her hair. 

"I did not know if you would stay or not.” 

Her eyebrow raises as she turns to Carlisle. She smiles, before reaching forward and smoothing a wrinkle out on the crease of his navy shirt. 

“Oh, Carlisle. It just seems like you can’t get rid of me easily,” She remarks as she turns into the jeep, searching for her bag. He doesn’t move, and she smiles again, as her hands rustle through the leather sack. “Remember the old days? Before all this and the fighting, when it was just you and me? I miss those days.” she murmurs, so quietly Carlisle would not have heard her had he been human. 

Evangeline doesn’t wait for a response before walking back into the grand white house. Carlisle is still staring at the jeep before he utters a reaction. 

“I do too.”


	3. Edward

Kristian stands outside, watching as Evangeline leaves Carlisle standing by the Jeep. The heavy air feels like a blanket on his shoulders, and his eyes fall while his fists tighten in anger. He had guessed that Evangeline had feelings for Carlisle that she never voiced, but now his suspicions are seemingly confirmed. Both Carlisle and Evangeline have barely left each other's side the entire time they were at the Cullens. Kristian grunts before turning and walking back towards the house. 

Kristian takes in the sight of the elaborate house, hidden in a collection of tall trees. It’s a beautiful home; he has to admit. 

He hears soft footsteps from the doorway, seeing Esme standing there. She offers a small smile and gazes at him with golden irises. Esme has always been a beautiful sight, with her caramel hair, which falls down her shoulders in waves. 

"Join me for a walk?" She asks quietly, offering a small smile. Kristian and Esme had always been on friendly terms. He puts his hand on Esme's arm, and the two walk back into the woods, eager to explore some of the terrains. 

o0o  
Unlike the Cullen's, Evangeline's coven- or the Alexander's- did not hunt animals for their blood. Vivienne, Aron, and Taisia survive solely on human blood, while Kristian, Evangeline, Bryce, and Savannah variate between animals and humans, whatever they can get their hands on. Unwilling to change her ways, Vivienne is now engaged in a full-on yelling fit with Bella Swan, who is trying to refuse to allow Vivienne to go on the hunt.

Evangeline had run to them when the screams ricocheted through the walls of the room she was changing in. Despite the fact they are fighting for the Cullen's, tension between the newborn Bella and Vivienne are rising. Bella stands defensively in front of the angry blonde vampire, who has her teeth barred and is seemingly ready to tackle Bella. Edward and Aron are in turn glaring at each other, but before any more angry words could be exchanged, the fierce and wild Savannah makes an appearance, and with one forceful shove, Bella and Vivienne are thrown away from each other.

"What the hell!?" Emmett yells, ready to defend his young sister, who had just been thrown nearly out the window. She jumps to her feet and storms over to her. Carlisle has entered, looking worriedly at the tense exchange. 

Savannah holds up an angry hand and lets out an angry snarl. "We may be fighting for you, but we need to feed. We won't change our way of life for you, young girl." She snaps and stares at Bella, who is now standing next to Edward and the werewolf. When Bryce and Kristian initially met the beasts, a considerable brawl nearly blew up. Eventually, they calmed down enough to be somewhat civil with each other. Somewhat. 

Savannah exits the Cullen home quickly, with little Taisia following in suit. With one final glare to Bella, Vivienne then leaves Aron and Bryce. Only Evangeline remains, and the petite British vampire is standing at Carlisle's side and seems to have no interest in going. 

"Your family should learn manners," Rosalie snaps. The stunning blonde has her arms crossed, and her gold eyes are staring at Evangeline.

"You have all become so sheltered. Do you not remember how violent our kind is? Surely, you cannot hide from it forever. Savannah will never be tamed. And Vivienne is similar to you, Rosalie. This world you choose to hide in will not exist forever. Even if the Volturi are destroyed, another group will rise and attempt to obtain dominance. It is the way of our life." She proclaims, watching the group of vampires standing before her. Kate raises her eyebrows.

"Always so wise, Evangeline. Why are you here, then? You don't seem to believe in the cause," She points out. 

Evangeline shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. “I did not, at first. The child has brought hope back to us. A future with something so pure in it mustn't be too terrible. It cannot be any worse than the past we have all been forced to witness,” She says in a somber tone. Kate casts her eyes down but nods eventually. Evangeline and Kate look at young Bella, who is still seemingly angered from her fight with Vivienne. “ Young child. You will learn the ways of our kind, eventually.” Evangeline murmurs. She has yet to ask Kate about the whereabouts of Irina; she does not have the heart to do it. She knows the internal battles that Irina has been facing. 

Evangeline instead glances at Edward, whois rubbing Bella’s back affectionately. He catches her eye and gestures to the living room, clearly asking to talk. Evangeline leaves, brushing past Carlisle as she does so. He flinches as she does so. 

The living room is comfortable, with books and carpets adorning it. The place is decorated with reds and creams, no doubt Esme’s doing. Evangeline pads over to the lush beige couch, before sitting down on the soft pillows. She pulls her legs up to her chest, a behavior she often did when she was a human, and it stuck. She glances at Edward, who has taken a seat in the grey armchair opposite the couch. He looks weary, rather, wearier than usual. Evangeline had met Edward many times before. Their relationship had always been one of a sympathetic understanding; occasionally, it is a tense one. Edward loves Carlisle profoundly and, indeed, is the closest to him in the world. 

Edward looks Evangeline up and down before speaking, very quietly, to her. “What happens after this?” he inquires. 

She raises an eyebrow and begins rubbing her hands up and down on her jeans before responding. “What do you mean?” 

“After this, after this battle. Will you just leave again?” 

She rubs her neck this time, before turning her attention to the pile of firewood littering the fireplace. “Yes. You know I have to, my family will want to return home,” she utters. 

Edward shakes his head, his eyes dropping to the floor once again. “This can’t happen anymore, Evie. I can’t thank you enough for supporting us, but you can’t keep coming in and out of Carlisle’s life like this. It’s not good for either of you.” He finally states. 

Evangeline doesn’t answer for a long time, instead choosing to look at the flickering candle on the coffee table. It is white with a thick wick, no doubt, but thereby Rosalie to hide the scent of the wolves. Evangeline rubs her hand through her hair, before finally facing Edward again. “I know. I do not want to cause him any more pain, nor pain for any of you. This will have to be the end of it.” She finally manages to say, but it is not an easy sentence to get out. Edward knows that Evangeline is compassionate, like Carlisle, it’s part of the reason why they get along so well. But he also knows how much it hurt Carlisle when Evangeline abandoned him, and how often his thoughts flicker to her. Edward nods and stands, but as he looks at the doorway, he sees his father standing there. Carlisle walks down to the couch, and Evangeline smiles at the sight of him, The soft lamp lights emit a glow and makes her pearly skin gleam. She has her long brown locks tied into a bun, and her scarlet eyes are staring at him.

“How much of that did you hear?” She asks him, as he takes a seat on the arm of the couch. Carlisle's eyes flicker down, and he sighs before he reaches over and slips his fingers into her dark locks. She shuts her eyes and relaxes into his touch.

"Enough of it. I disagree with it,” Carlisle murmurs as his fingers work through the dark curls. Luckily, they were alone in the room. 

"I have a reason for running, Carlisle. I run and stay away from you because every time I see you, I don't want to leave. You know that," She states, finally opening her eyes and looking at him. "I often wonder what would have happened had I stayed all those years ago."

He freezes, and his eyes lock on her face, her lips. "I think you know what would have happened." He says softly, his gaze not breaking.

"That is why I cannot stay. We’ll fight, but then I will leave, and that will be the last you hear from me. If I stay- I do not think I would be able not to love you." She admits. The candle flickers again, and the wooden wick snaps and crackles. 

Carlisle's hand freezes instantly. "What did you just say?" he asks quickly.

She shrugs and looks at the vast collection of books lining the walls. "You heard me. You've known that for centuries. But we have our families now, and therefore nothing will ever come of it. I should leave you to go find them." She tells him and tries to stand up, but his other hand has gone to her arm, and he is gripping her tightly.

"Don't go. Just stay with me." He whispers. She looks at him, her eyes fluttering up and down, almost looking scared. He's never known his English rose to look like that. 

"I don't know-how. I can't stay," Evangeline chokes out and tries to stand up, but his grip on her is vice-like. His eyes search her face, and she snorts, looking up, biting her lip even harder. "What do you want from me, Carlisle?" she tests, her eyes flitting up and down his magnificent face. His mouth is only centimeters away from hers, and their eyes are locked on each other. 

She finally looks down and reaches up, gently placing her fingers on his, unraveling his vice-like grip. “You need to let me go, my darling.” She whispers and presses her forehead against his before she disappears, so quickly, out of the room.


	4. Bookstore

Savannah curls up on the couch, her knees folded, and little Renesmee sits on top of her. The child smiles, tilting her head, and brushing her fingers through Savannah’s tangled hair. Renesmee seems to have taken a particular interest in Savannah. 

The little girl smiles brightly, making Savannah do the same. Renesmee has managed to make the entirely restless and wild vampire be still, for once. The small child places a hand on Savannah’s chin, showing her what she did that day. Rosalie is sitting on the couch, her golden eyes intently staring at Savannah in case she shows any sign of violence, but none occurs, yet. 

Bella is sitting on the golden chair next to the couch, watching the duo as Rosalie does. Little Taisia has come wandering into the vast living room, tilting her head and looking intently at Bella. Her scarlet hair drips off her shoulder, and she flashes a wide grin, before tiptoeing over to Bella. She has seemingly stolen a pair of Emmett’s grey sweatsuits. The grey fabric engulfs her little form, and she sits on the armchair, looking down at Bella.

“What is your story? How did you end up with the Cullens?” Taisia asks her. Her thick Russian accent has started to disappear due to the years of integration with other dialects, but only a small drawl exists on her words now. Taisia is looking at Bella with a smile, wanting to know more about her. 

Bella snorts and rolls her eyes before answering, “Pfft, a story long enough for at least enough four books- where do you want to start?” 

Evangeline was watching from the doorway, but shakes her head and walks into the bright white kitchen. One of the wolves, Jacob, is there. He stops and scowled at her, his dark eyes closing, and his lip curls over his teeth. He is wearing no shirt and only a ragged pair of shorts. 

“Why did you make that? It’s not like you drink it.” He sneers at her, looking at the mug of tea in her hands. She doesn’t drink it, but it’s a comforting habit that reminds her of her human life. So, she makes mugs of tea and carries them until they’re cold. 

“Old habit, I suppose,” she mutters at him before dumping the lukewarm liquid down the sink. Jacob sneers again, before stalking into the living room, looking for Renesmee. Immediately, Savannah’s eyes flit to him, and she bares her teeth. She hates the wolf, but Renesmee quickly puts her hand on her face again to talk to her. 

Evangeline walks to the window, glancing out at the front trees where a cluster of vampires and werewolves are training. Evangeline is in shock at the sight of them, never imagining she would have seen an alliance between the two species. She sees Kristian and Garrett standing off against each other. Garrett bounces back and forth on his feet, smirking, and with a shake of his head, he throws himself against Kristian, and the impact is like thunder. Kristian manages to get his arms around Garrett, and they go spinning into the treeline. Besides them, Vivienne is glaring at one of the wolves, which in turn, is snarling at her. The wolf pounces on her, pinning her, but Vivienne snarls and kicks it off, flying back to her feet and ready to continue the training. 

Evangeline is not training, she does not need to, but fear is set in her heart. She is dreading the arrival of the Volturi, for a reason which no one knows. Well, aside from Carlisle. 

Evangeline had been with Carlisle, in Italy, when he had encountered Volturi. She had stayed with Carlisle for nearly ninety years, and they had traveled and studied together. She remembers meeting the Volturi for the first time, in 1709, and how frightened she was of them. Nonetheless, she remained with Carlisle and the Volturi for two decades. Evangeline has no remarkable power, just a gentleness she carries. Aro speculated she might have possessed the power of pathokinesis, but she has never been able to manipulate anyone's emotions to that extent, unlike Jasper. 

However, that did not stop Aro from believing it and trying to force her to develop that power. Evangeline remembers vividly how he would spend hours with her, trying to force results. His calculated words and demonic giggle has remained with her. Not only did she hate their sessions, but the ruthless savagery of the Volturi haunted her every day. 

In the end, it was Evangeline's choice to leave the Volturi after the relentless mental beatings from Aro. She never told Carlisle why she wanted to go or why Aro spent so many hours with her. Carlisle had become disenchanted with the Volturi and their violent ways, and both she and Carlisle had escaped them. The Volturi had wanted Carlisle because of his extraordinary mind and are angered by their loss to this day. 

Evangeline never forgave the Volturi for the violence they exhibited against humans and their kind. The thought of them makes her grimace. She clenches her fists several times before rubbing her neck, stiffly. Had she been able to cry, tears would have blossomed in her eyes. 

“Evie?” 

He has appeared behind her, silently, as always. Carlisle leans against the stove, with his hands shoved in his grey cardigan pocket. His golden eyes look her up and down, and his face has a concern about it. His blond hair is smoothed back, as always. He is dressed head to toe in grey, and she forces a small. 

“Rather monochromatic, aren’t we, darling?” she quips before walking over to the kettle, flicking it on mindlessly. 

“You still make tea?” He inquiries as he steps to the counter, reaching for a large white mug. He used to make tea for her during their time together. He grabs a small box of black tea, which Evangeline always packs. He picks up the tea bag and drops it in the mug just as the kettle finishes boiling. He pours the boiling water up to the brim, handing it over to Evangeline’s awaiting hands. Evangeline is looking out the window, clearly distracted. 

Evangeline presses her lips together before wrapping her fingers tightly around the mug. “I hate the thought of seeing them again,” she murmurs. Carlisle is about to answer when the cup explodes in her hands because she squeezed too hard. The ceramic shatters in her cold hands, sending boiling liquid over her entire torso and the counter. Carlisle reaches over and pries her hands apart, making sure all the ceramic has fallen out of her palms. 

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbles, but Carlisle smirks but shakes his head. 

“Don’t apologize for that. I know you’re scared, but you’re not alone. I wouldn’t let you face them alone,” Carlisle replies quietly. He has a tea towel in his hands and is rubbing away the boiling liquid, which is causing steam to rise in the air from the contact on her cold hands. He rubs his thumbs over her palms, very softly. As he looks at her palms, he speaks again. “Do you remember the poem?” 

Evangeline closes her eyes and smiles. Yes, the poem- written in 1813 by Lord Byron. Carlisle had transcribed it and sent it to her in one of his letters at the time. Even though she had left him in the 1700s, she began contacting him again in 1810. It was in one of these letters where he had jotted down this poem, in passing. 

“Take me to town, I want to see it,” she murmurs, and Carlisle smiles, gesturing to the car. He slips off his grey sweater and drapes it over her shoulders to cover the tea stain on her white shirt. She draws the shirt closer to her torso, before joining him and walking out of the beautiful house. 

The morning air outside them is thick and heavy with fog. Evangeline can see the mist hanging on the treetops. She sends a final glance to the wolves and the vampires. In the distance, she can see Esme, Rosalie, and Kristian sitting on the ground, seemingly joking about something. She can see Kristian smiling-a smile which she hasn’t seen in years. 

Carlisle holds the passenger door open, nodding for Evangeline to get in. She settles into the black leather seat, drawing her knees close to her torso before leaning back and shutting her eyes. Carlisle enters the driver's side and begins driving down the lane. Neither of them says anything, as Evangeline sits with her eyes close. 

Quickly, Carlisle makes a hard left turn into a small, unassuming bookstore that is just on the city limits, with barley any other shops around it and only a singular old truck in the parking lot. Evangeline cracks an eye open before raising her eyebrow. 

“Why here?” She asks him as he puts the car in park. 

Carlisle looks at her, a small smile playing on his lips. “I used to come here during my breaks. It has many old books; I know you like them as much as I do,” he responds and is out of the car quickly, once again holding the door open for her. 

She takes a step out into the misty air, feeling drops of rain starting to drop out of the sky. They walk into the bookstore quietly; the owner sends a nod of recognition at Carlisle. The store is tiny and decorated with wood and a few red curtains, and books are strewn everywhere. On the shelves, on small brown tables and toppling over each other on the stairway leading to a deck, which holds even more books. 

Evangeline smiles at the sight. Often, Carlisle and herself found solace in books. She was never formally educated before being turned, and Carlisle had taught her to read during their years together, and she devoured books. 

She and Carlisle begin browsing the selection, and the silence is a welcome gift. She sees an old copy of Hamlet and reaches for it. Carlisle glances at it and snorts. 

“Tell me the poem,” Evangeline asks him. Carlisle has never forgotten it. 

He has walked to the end of the aisle and holds a weathered copy of Catcher in the Rye in his hands. He sees the owner, Terry, rising from his seat and walking to the bathroom. Terry trusts Carlisle and often spends at least twenty minutes in the bathroom at a time. 

Carlisle turns the book over and begins speaking, 

“She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent,”

Evangeline is leaning against the bookshelf now, next to him, and is staring at his eyes. His eyes flit to her lips and move closer. 

“What do you want from me, Carlisle? Do you want to kiss me again?” She asks him. 

"I shouldn't. But I want to, desperately." He breathes out. Evangeline nods, and moves half a centimeter closer to his face, leaving barely any distance. They both know this is wrong; they have mates- and love their mates. But Carlisle missed her dearly, and Evangeline cannot deny her feelings for her companion. 

So, when Carlisle closes the small distance between their lips, she doesn't push him away. The kiss is soft and gentle. His hand reaches up and brushes her jaw while she wraps her arms around his neck. Right now, they're only focused on the other- like it was for so many years and how it will likely be for years to come.

As soon as they hear Terry’s bathroom door open, they have separated, and Evangeline is waiting at the checkout to buy the book.


	5. Njal

When they return to the Cullen home, Evangeline is immediately tense. She knew she is in love with Carlisle, and she always has been. Evangeline does not expect him to leave Esme, nor does she know if he loves her back. Evangeline knows, however, that she will end things with Kristian once this battle is over so that he may find someone deserving of him. The decision was not easy, but Evangeline had been considering it for the past two decades. She and Kristian became increasingly jaded towards each other, acting only as leader and second in command, at the end. 

Unbeknownst to Evangeline, Kristian was waiting for her as soon as she stepped foot out of the car. She raises an eyebrow as she sees him leaning against the house's side, his arms crossed. Carlisle looks back and forth between them, but Evangeline holds up her hand and shakes her head. 

“It’s alright, Carlisle. I’ll speak to you later.” She insists as she walks to the side of the house and waits to hear what Kristian wants. Carlisle looks unsure, but Evangeline's final look makes him walk into the house, concern written on his face. 

Kristian sighs and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know you're not happy, and haven't been in quite a long time, Evie. I haven’t been happy either. I can also see the way you look at him, don't lie to yourself and think I don't." He tells her quietly, his faint German accent making his words ring in her ears. She still refuses to look at him, and she hugs her arms across her firm white torso.

"I did love you once. I care about you, always," Evangeline whispers, and he rubs her back and nods, his white-blond hair falling in front of his red irises. The resounding raindrops have made his black shirt damp, and it hugs every curve of his toned muscles on his torso, and she remembers how comforting his embraces once were.

"What about him?" he inquires, standing closer to her, but she slowly steps back before finally looking him in the eyes. Evangeline had never looked anything but strong to him. Still, at this moment, she seems so small and nervous that he barely recognizes her. At last, she answers him.

"I loved him first."

Her words rang through his head, and had he had breath; it would have hitched in his throat. He knew she felt that way, but having her validate his beliefs ensured his decision. It is the same as hers; it must end for them. 

Evangeline remains stoic, hiding the pain she is feeling. She did love Kristian, but the love for Carlisle had never died or gone away. That is their kind functions; love and romantic attachment last for eternity, even if they are not mated. Evangeline did not expect to ever be with Carlisle after making the mistake of leaving him, though. 

"What now? You and I must end,” Kristian asks quietly, and now it is his turn not to meet her gaze.

"For now, we continue training and preparing for the fight. And then we will decide our future. I am sorry. I wanted only to protect you, " Evangeline trails off, before eventually stopping and her scarlet eye flickering to the moss-covered ground.

"I am not angry. You gave me love when I thought I would lose it forever. You showed me that I could love someone again when I find them." He answers, before quickly disappearing more in-depth into the forest to resume training with Rosalie. 

Evangeline once again looks at the training before pushing her hands through her thick hair. She hears quiet footsteps and recognizes them instantly to be her wild Savannah. Savannah hesitantly approaches Evangeline, looking quizzically at her leader. Her wild dark hair tumbles in front of her face, obscuring her eyes. Her grey tee-shirt has torn, as are her black jeans, clearly indicating she had been fighting. Evangeline shakes her head and reaches forward, running her hand over the ripped fabric.

"Oh, Savannah." She sighs as she rubs the girl's marble skin through the rips. Savannah doesn't move but opens her mouth, looking confused.

"What is it?" she asks quietly as her leader continues to graze her skin gently. Evangeline chews her lip before standing up quickly, offering no other answer to the wild woman. Savannah is left sitting in the thick moss, surrounded by fallen oaks and logs. Evangeline starts making her way through the forest, kicking off her shoes as she does so. The feeling of the forest floor under her feet is a comfort. She feels a quick rush of air, and Savannah is suddenly in front of her, looking intensely with her scarlet eyes.

"I hope you find your peace out here." She says quickly before disappearing. Evangeline can only stare after her, unmoving. Peace? She will never feel calm again. She jeopardized and destroyed her peace when she allowed Carlisle Cullen to come back into her world, and now her world is changed. 

Evangeline looks up at the tall tree, spotting a branch, and propelling herself upwards. She reaches the branch- which is thick enough to hold her, and she nestles into it, intent on staying here for a while. 

o0o 

It was Edward who heard it first; the loud, thunder-like crack. He flinches before his head snaps to the side to look at the trees. He is standing outside, watching as Bella learns to control her shield power. 

“What was that?” Bella asks, but Garrett is already running through the trees, with Kate next to him, and Edward following. They all know the sound; it was two vampires hitting against each other. A moment later, Evangeline is hurtling towards Edward, two of them crashing into a garbled mess on the forest floor. Evangeline is on her feet in a second, baring her teeth as a rabid, angry man comes flying through the trees. Garrett growls at the sight of him. 

“You’re not welcome here,” Garrett snarls and lurches off his feet, instantly tackling the man. The man is snarling and snapping his jaws, his blood-red eyes crazed and violent. His bald head is covered in markings from his time as a human, and he is wearing only a pair of shredded black trousers. In his hand are a tuft of Evangeline’s long hair and the torn hem of her shirt. She is clutching her head, feeling the spot where he ripped her hair out. 

The commotion has caused many more vampires to come running, as well as the wolves. Carlisle is beside Evangeline and Edward in a second, anger on his face at the man's sight. 

“Who is he?” Bella snaps, as Taisa pokes her head over her shoulder and shudders. 

“Njal, you’re a long way from home,” Carlisle remarks as he quietly steps in front of Evangeline and Edward, his body shielding them. Njal is still writhing and snarling on the ground. His head snaps to stare at Aron and Kristian, who are standing side by side as always. The two massive vampires are glaring at him. 

Njal begins cackling before laying his head on the mossy floor, laughing hysterically. “Years, I have hunted you, and years have you eluded me. You did not think you’d be able to hide them forever, Carlisle? You know the debt has to be paid. They let Sofia die! They let the Volturi take her and destroy her. She went to Evangeline for aid, but she turned her away. It is HER fault Sofia was destroyed!” Njal howls at them, his eyes piercing into Evangeline’s. 

Bella is still staring at him, her eyes wide at sight. She’s never seen something so crazed before, even James. James was malicious and calculating, but this vampire is just insane. Edward’s eyes flit over to his partner, and he shakes his head before whispering an explanation. “Njal is one of the most dangerous vampires to exist. Ancient, hateful, and insane. He and his mate, Sofia, began ravaging entire towns back in 1821. When the Volturi discovered this, they hunted them down. Sofia had separated and went to Evangeline, Aron, and Kristian for sanctuary. She was too blood-crazed, and no one could stop her from attacking again. The Volturi got to her after that. Njal escaped but has always blamed Evangeline for losing Sofia,” he mutters and turns his attention back to Njal. 

The ancient vampire has stopped moving and is instead just staring at Carlisle now. Garrett is still on top of him, his knee in his neck. Carlisle steps forward, his hands up. “You must leave, Njal. There is no one to blame for Sofia’s death, but she and her lack of control. You cannot blame Evangeline for her death.” He reaffirms, but Njal has begun to tremble with anger. 

“She wouldn’t survive a fight with me, that’s why she has run from me,” Njal snarls before snapping his head back to Garrett. Njal has no extraordinary power, but he is powerful. With a burst of strength and snarling teeth, he kicks Garrett off of him and flies through the air, his hands reaching for Carlisle’s head. Had Evangeline been breathing, her breath would have caught in her throat.

“Kristian!” She screams before grabbing Carlisle by the shoulders, pushing him to the ground, and Kristian grabs her leg, throwing her into the air to collide with Njal. She manages to capture his neck, pulling tightly, and the ancient vampire's neck has grown feeble over the years. 

It is all over within a few seconds, and Evangeline drops to the ground, his head still in her arms. She is not looking at them. Instead, she stares straight forwards and drops his head on the floor. Emmett and Bryce are behind her, lighting Njal’s corpse on fire, to burn it to ashes. 

She glances behind him at Zafrina, who snorts. Her long black hair rustles in the wind, and she smiles. “He underestimated you,” she remarks. 

“He underestimated my savagery,” Evangeline snarls, her red eyes glinting at her fallen nemesis's sight. “The Volturi will be close behind him; they must have known he would be coming here. We don’t have much time left before they arrive,” she murmurs. 

The battle is not far away, and they all know this. Carlisle has risen from the forest floor and looks at his English rose. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. Evangeline smiles at him, as always.


	6. Goodbye

Shockingly, the battle never happened. After Alice and Jasper brought their witness, and Aro saw his demise, the Volturi retreated. Evangeline couldn't stop the sigh of happiness at the sight of the Volturi leaving, and soon it was just the vampire clans and the wolves left on the icy white landscape. Kristian and Aron are still flanking her, and the rest of her family still stand on the defence. They are waiting for this to all be a farce, and for the real fight to begin.

She shakes her head and holds her arms out, signalling for her clan to stand down. "It is over." She announces, and Taisia hurriedly makes her way to her leader's side, her mouth open and her flyaway red hair going in all directions. Evangeline reaches over and smoothes down her bangs, smiling at the little Russian.

"What now?" Taisia asks, looking around at the other families who seem to either be disappointed there was no fight or are rejoicing.

Evangeline takes her hand and looks back at Kristian, who is watching her with his kind eyes. “I think it’s time for us to travel on,” she murmurs. Herself and Kristian had started to notice their family was becoming isolated, and relocating to live closer to another family may help to keep them settled, especially Savannah. 

"Say your goodbyes," Evangeline tells them, and they begin walking over to their friends. They hear quick footsteps, and little Alice has run over, practically throwing herself at Taisia. The two have always been close, and Taisia picks her up and hugs her close; she's missed her friend dearly.

"Leaving already?" Edward asks Evangeline as he walks over, wearing his usual smirk. They can tell he is relieved and understandably so. Hopefully, now he and his family can live comfortably too. Evangeline looks up as Esme and Carlisle walk over, and his golden eyes are trained on her face. 

Little Renesmee has come over and goes straight over to Savannah, who immediately stops pacing and kneels, waiting for the small child who comes around and places her hand on the wild woman's face. It seems impossible that anyone could calm the feral vampire, but somehow the immortal child has done it. Savannah shuts her eyes and smiles softly as Renesmee continues talking with her, and Evangeline looks to Carlisle, who is making his way over to her.

Esme is smiling at the sight. “I’ve never seen Savannah so calm before; it’s extraordinary,” she whispers, and Evangeline nods eagerly. 

“We were worried about the isolation; we’re planning on relocating,” she tells them and Esme perks up. 

“If you wanted to stay, your family could build a life here,” Esme remarks quietly. Evangeline presses her lips together, smiling, but shakes her head. Esme’s always been too kind and too loving. 

“Thank you, but we can’t stay here. It would be too much of a burden on you all; we won’t stay away for long, though.” Evangeline laughs, while her family enjoys the company of their friends. 

Kristian is standing next to Rosalie and glances at her, smirking. “I was looking around at some places in Canada, B.C. especially. It has some nice properties.” He tells them. 

Rosalie raises an eyebrow, “Basically on our doorstep,” she quips. Kristian, Rosalie, and Esme begin talking in their little group. Evangeline can feel Carlisle’s gold eyes, seemingly prying into her. 

Evangeline nods at Carlisle, and they walk away to the forest. It brings them away from the rest of the vampires who are still rejoicing at their win.

She begins running, deep into the trees, until it is nothing but a blur of green and white. When she eventually stops, it is by the edge of the cliff, leading to the water below. She comes to a dead halt, and Carlisle stops behind her. He walks forward, reaching forward with his hand and brushing her long hair off her shoulder.

"You've always loved the water, didn't you?" He says quietly and she smirks and turns to him.

"You know I did. I love a lot of things," she responds as they watch the icy water roll into waves. He watches her unmoving eyes, and a sense of dread settles into his stomach when he realizes that he has to say goodbye, yet again. 

"Stay?" He asks quietly, and he sees her smile grow as she turns to him and wraps her arms around his chest.

"I made a mistake in leaving you, but I can’t stay. Take care of yourself and your family. You've done a beautiful job." She whispers. She looks up at him, and he doesn't hesitate to kiss her. Her cold arms wrap around his neck, and he goes to her waist. He holds her tightly. When they finally pull away, she rests her head on his chest.

"You’ll see me again, I’ll never be too far away from you," she says quietly. If it were possible for her to cry, she would have been doing it. She looks up at Carlisle's gold eyes, and with one final kiss, she disappears into the trees once again, and Carlisle is left alone on the cliff, watching the tree line and almost wishing she would reappear, saying she will stay- but she never did come back. 

By the time he returned to his family, the Alexanders were gone. Esme waited for him, with her hand extended, and it was time to go back to their life.

o0o

Five years later.

The Alexanders relocated, but not to B.C. Instead, they went to a town in a Canadian province called Nova Scotia. Chester offered them a large house, surrounded by woods. It was like an old cottage, with dark rooms and old books scattered across all of the rooms. 

Evangeline leans against the door frame, watching her family huddled in the rustic living room. The living room is covered in warm, creamy fabrics and dark wood. Vivienne and Aron sit together, and her legs propped up on his knees. Bryce is standing with Taisia cradled in his arms, and her long red hair is draped over his shoulder and arms while she smiles up at him, like it was just the two of them in the world. Savannah is leaning against Aron’s knees, and beside her is the newest member of the family, Willow. Savannah is quite taken with the beautiful auburn-haired vampire. 

Kristian watches them, and his eyes flicker to Evangeline. They did rebuild their life in Chester, and on the way there, they had a visit from Willow, an old friend of Kristian’s. She is a beautiful, old vampire who had spent most of her life in solitude in Scotland. When she met Savannah, she decided that perhaps it is time to be a part of a family.

Evangeline makes her way out of the kitchen and onto the deck that overlooks their backyard. She has beautiful plants and flowers growing in a flourishing garden, and the moonlight illuminates it. She climbs onto the railing and smiles when she sees the collection of marigolds growing in a clay pot. They're Carlisle's favourite flower, and they always make her smile.

She tries not to think about the golden-haired doctor, and many of the times she doesn't. But occasionally, especially on quiet nights like this, he comes into her mind. She often thinks about the years following her transformation, when Carlisle had found her. One night, in particular, is in 1681, while they travelled to a small town in Spain for Evangeline to begin introducing herself to humans again.

The night was warm; she remembers that. She had been sitting in their villa, staring at the Spanish countryside and attempting to control her thirst. Carlisle comes up behind her and gently strokes her hair, before wrapping his arms around her body. She was wearing only a thin white nightgown, and she smiles and drops her head against his body. She has no care for the morals once imposed on her during her human life, and physical comfort is her favourite way of taking her mind of thirst.

"You're doing well; I'll always be there to help you." He whispers in her ear as he holds her tightly, with no interest in moving.

She smiles to herself as she pushes away the memory, but still staring at the marigolds. She did well for herself and her family, and he wasn't always there to help her, but she didn't need him. She did love him, but sometimes a sacrifice must be made to maintain the good, and she sacrificed being with the one she loved to stay with her family. The Alexander's will survive and thrive, so will the Cullens, and Carlisle and Evangeline will think about each other only in the quiet moments of the night.


End file.
